


Maybe

by meradorm



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, the muddler is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meradorm/pseuds/meradorm
Summary: I'm tired of writing post-marriage angst. Time for post-marriage dubcon.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter/Rådd-djuret | The Muddler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Maybe

"How long have you been looking for me?" the Joxter asked. "There's no one in these fields for kilometers."

"I had to find you." The Muddler touched his shoulder. "We haven't talked since the wedding."

The Joxter tilted his hat back and looked up at him from where he was sitting in the golden grass. "Maybe there's a reason for that."

The Muddler shifted uncomfortably, then decided to be brave and sit down next to him. 

The Joxter moved a little closer. The Muddler felt that certain heat he always felt when he was close to him.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything," said the Muddler. "I felt the same way, really, I did."

"Then why did you leave the Oshun Oxtra?"

"I wasn't thinking. I panicked. I regretted it so much, the idea of living without you...I cried at night for three days."

"Then you met your wife."

"Yes..." said the Muddler, curling his toes. 

The Joxter looked hard at the ground. "Well, it's too late for your regrets. We can't do anything about them now."

"I suppose..." said the Muddler.

The Joxter laughed a dark laugh. "It either is too late or it isn't. Don't suppose."

The Muddler shrank down in his scarf. "I didn't mean anything, excuse me..."

"I think you did."

"What?! Of course not, I can't - "

The Joxter grabbed his leg out from under him and knocked him down to the ground. He dragged the Muddler's body under his and pinned him by the wrists.

"Joxter!" the Muddler cried. "What are you doing? Stop!"

The Joxter forced his legs open with a knee.

"Please don't do this," the Muddler begged.

The Joxter laughed that same dark laugh and bent over to whisper in his ear. "Oh, you're blushing."

He rubbed his knee against the Muddler's crotch, slinky and slow, like a cat that wanted to be pet.

"And," murmured the Joxter, face still close to his, "You're getting hard." 

It was true. That heat he felt was burning his body. Maybe he could - maybe he could let him do this - but his wife...He felt so confused, and the confusion was worse than the hurt and betrayal he felt, and he burst into tears.

"It's okay," said the Joxter, kissing them away. "I'm not gonna hurt you." He stroked his leg against him. The Muddler found himself rocking back against him, involuntarily, his breath going slow. He shut his eyes.

The Joxter kissed him. The Muddler made a little sound of surprise and protest...and then opened his mouth.

He had wanted this so much once. The Joxter's tongue slipping gently between his lips.

The Joxter bit the Muddler's bottom lip. The Muddler gasped.

"Please..." he said quietly, but the second part of "please don't" wouldn't come out. His vision was swimming. He wanted the Joxter.

"I won't do it unless you make me," whispered the Joxter. 

The Muddler's heart beat hard in his chest. "What does that mean?"

"Take a wild guess."

The Joxter slipped his hand inside the Muddler's clothes, finding his shamefully full erection. The Muddler squirmed. The Joxter began to work him, not quickly, enough to draw his arousal out of him, his hipbones following each stroke.

"I'm not finishing you off unless you ask," said the Joxter.

"I can't," the Muddler choked out. "I can't. Please, Joxter, I - "

His voice cut off into a whimper as the Joxter pulled him out and licked the precome off the head of his cock.

The Muddler couldn't take it anymore. "Maybe just this once..."

"Maybe?" the Joxter asked.

He clamped his hand over the Muddler's mouth. 

"Wrong answer."

The Muddler tried to fight him, tried to apologize, but the feeling of being this close to the Joxter aroused him, enticed him, seduced him utterly, and sweat broke out on his forehead. A final tear rolled down his cheek.

The Joxter took his hand from his mouth and grabbed his scarf, yanking it too tight for him to breathe. The Muddler tried to beg, but couldn't. 

Then the Joxter was stripping him down, and then his fingers were in him, one by one, and the Muddler felt the panic of being choked.

"Let me go!" he tried to say.

"Help me open you," said the Joxter. "When you're good and ready, I'll let go."

The Muddler nodded, eyes wide, and began to move against his hands, bucking frantically. It was horrible, he knew it was, but - 

It felt so fucking good.

"Good," said the Joxter quietly. "Good."

The Muddler sobbed through his scarf.

The Joxter let him go. The Muddler lay back on the ground gasping, and was too weak to protest when the Joxter finally slid his cock into him.

He was right. He didn't hurt him.

The Muddler rested his head back against the ground, panting, his limbs sprawled. He liked this, liked feeling weak, and the Joxter slipped an arm around the small of his back and held the Muddler to him, as if he knew.

The Joxter moved in him, languid. He was taking his time. Soon the Muddler's moans were loud, unrestrained, somehow comfortable.

"You put up less of a fight than I thought you would," the Joxter laughed, sweaty and glowing.

"Mmhm...mhm..." The Muddler nodded, dazed. "Can you please...go faster?"

"Oh no, I like it like this."

But he lifted the Muddler up. 

"If you don't like it, fuck yourself on my cock."

He gripped the Muddler's hips, helping him change position.

"What am I doing..." the Muddler murmured.

The Joxter guided him, hands firm on his thighs.

"You're acting like the whore you are."

The Muddler started fucking himself, just the way he wanted, timidly at first, then fast and hard.

"Oh God..." he muttered, arching his head back. "Joxter...Joxter, touch me..."

The Joxter wrapped his hand around the Muddler's cock. "You little slut."

"I can't believe I'm doing this," whimpered the Muddler, dizzy with arousal, feeling his legs trembling, knowing he was close.

"You're not coming before I do."

The Joxter knocked him over, the Muddler almost sobbing as he slipped out of him, denying his climax, and the Joxter grabbed his shoulders and yanked him until he was kneeling. He brought his cock close to his face and worked it, and a moment later came on Muddler's open mouth. The Muddler licked his lips, feeling it drip down him, looking up at the Joxter pathetically.

"Can I have it now? Please?"

"You sure say please a lot."

The Joxter put a boot to his chest and pushed him back until he was sitting on the ground. He moved the Muddler's legs open and slipped his cock expertly down his throat.

"Oh..." the Muddler moaned, feeling the come run down his face. "Just like that...keep doing it to me..."

The Joxter took it out of his mouth with a wet pop and looked up at him. "Do I do it better than your wife?"

The Muddler nodded helplessly.

The Joxter licked down his shaft, and let him come.

The Muddler stained the Joxter's clothes, not that he thought the Joxter would care. He felt his whole body relax. 

The Joxter moved on top of him, this time not in a sexual way, but because he wanted to be close. He pressed his face to the Muddler's neck. The Muddler, mind dull and hazy, stroked his hair.

"That was so good..." he whispered. "I'm so glad you made me do it..."

"I would have let you go if you hadn't said 'maybe'," the Joxter said. "Really, I would have. Don't be afraid of me."

"I've never been afraid of you," said the Muddler. He lifted his head up shyly. "I want to be your whore."

The Joxter gave him a short, fond kiss. "What does that mean?"

"I mean we can meet out here, like this. No one has to know." 

"We'll be each other's dirty secret."

The Muddler turned red again.

"I'll tell my wife soon, really, I will. Maybe she'll be happy for me. She asked me if I had feelings for you...she didn't seem mad..."

"Maybe I could fuck her too."

The Muddler hid his burning face in his scarf. "Oh...I'd like that..."

The Joxter settled his arms around him. "Well, that's settled then. Now I want to go to sleep with you."

"Maybe just a nap..."

They stayed out there the whole night together, and the Joxter walked him home.


End file.
